Worth It All
by SkyPlant
Summary: /Skeville/Sky Malfoy&Neville Longbottom/My first fanfic, so no hating./ Trouble produces when the two purebloods fall in love. Is it too much stress for Sky? Is Sky not a good enough person for Neville? Comedy/Romance/Adventure
1. Malfoy Manor

**A/N:** I just wanted to say all characters belong to JKR except for Sky. Sky is a character based off of my that came from a roleplay with my friend and me. She is Draco Malfoy's half sister. You will get more information from the second chapter. _(ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JO ROWLING!)_

Sky glanced back at her family, but didn t say a single word. They didn t like her any more, because she spoke her mind and did what she thought was right. Was she really that bad? She would never know, especially considering all of her family hated her now, but she could care less.

Her family stood on the front porch and watched her father scream at her. Her brother looked at Sky the same way her mother did. They hated what she had done, but they were going to let Lucius deal with it.

Lucius slapped Sky and yelled, "YOU CAN LEAVE AT ANY TIME! WE DON T WANT YOU HERE, AND WE NEVER DID!" He pulled out his wand and Sky closed her eyes. She knew that he would either kill her, put the cruciatus curse on her and then kill her, or kill her and then kill the one she loved.

"Crucio", Lucius whispered to cause Sky to fall to the ground. He didn t release the curse and he didn t want to. He never wanted to, because he loved Sky suffering because of him. She deserved it.

"S-s-s-stop it," she spat out as she started to cough. Lucius cackled and only made the curse stronger. Sky closed her eyes tighter and whispered, no no no, please. She could barely breathe now, but Lucius was far from stopping. She was crying and shaking, so Lucius put his wand away. He had accomplished some of what he wanted to.

Lucius kicked Sky and laughed, Are you going to fight back? What? You can t tell me this is all you have. He cackled at her misery and said, "Well, do you, blood traitor? I am ashamed to even say you have the dark mark now."

She slowly stood up and had to hold the side of a stone statue to keep herself balanced. Softly she said, "m-m-move."

"What was that?" Lucius asked taunting Sky. He hated his daughter now that he had read through her diary and seen the letters she had been receiving from her owl. He wanted her to die, but he knew if he killed her that the ministry would give no second chances again.

"Move," Sky said letting go of the statue. She still felt very uneasy, but she had to look like she still had energy or Lucius would hurt her again.

"Hmm?" Lucius said again. He laughed as he saw Sky s face turn red with anger. His wife and son were still watching with the same expressions as before, displeased.

"I SAID MOVE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH! MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" Sky said crossing her arms and shoving Lucius away from in front of the pathway to the house.

Lucius spun around and said, "Excuse me? Is that any way to talk to your father?" He glanced at Sky and smirked the trademark Malfoy smirk.

She closed her eyes and said, "If you don t want me to be your daughter, I do not want you to be my father. I have other places I can go to stay. I am not going to stay here and be treated like you should for doing whats right."

She never was okay in the head, no matter what side you were on. He knew that, but he didn t understand why she had to always disagree with anyone. "Who are you going to stay with? Nevvie?" Lucius asked crossing his arms. When she turned around he smirked at her. He wasnt stupid.

"WHAT? YOU WENT THROUGH MY MAIL!" Sky stomped up to her room and fell onto her bed crying. No, no, no, no, why was this happening. Two years had gone by wither Neville and her and nobody had noticed at all. Only her close friends and Nevilles close friends knew. Now, however, everyone was going to know. This isn t fair, Sky mumbled into her pillow only seconds before someone knocked on her white door. She stood up and opened it.

Lucius stood at the door and grabbed her arm. "If you tell a single soul about anything, you will be tracked down, murdered, and I will not hesitate from hurting your precious Neville too,"  
he said as he squeezed her arm so it left a handprint once he let go.

She waved her wand and all of her things she needed flew into her suitcase. She sniffed and said, "Dad, please move out of the way, I need to go." "Where? A friends. Whos?" "I don t know yet." "Fine! Go! Be a blood traitor and leave the Malfoys."

Dropping her suitcase on the ground made Lucius satisfied. Only seconds later, his satisfaction was stolen by his daughter slamming him up against a wall and pointing her wand at his face. He was shaking with fear, so finally, Sky knew what it felt like from his eyes.

"You know what? I will be a blood traitor, I will leave here, and I will remain being a Malfoy. I want change", Sky said as she let go of her father. Grabbing her suitcase and a handful of floo powder, she left. It might have been the wrong thing to do to a parent, but it was the right thing to do to the world.

**A/N:** What happens next? Here is a preview.

_"I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt our family or yours. This needs to stop. Now." _Who said that? Well, you won't find out until next time.


	2. Adie

**A.N:** This is the second chapter to my first official fanfiction. All characters except for Adie and Sky belong to Jo Rowling. Adie belongs to Adrienne Malfoy and Sky belongs to me.

Sky arrived at the Macmillian house. She stumbled on the ground and looked down at the floor. It was now covered with floo powder and it was all her fault. She looked around the rest of the room to notice it was completley clean. There was antique furniture through the room and it all looked very welcoming, but Adie and Ernie's mother wasn't that welcoming at all.

Adie danced down the staircase singing. She was singing and dancing as loud and crazy as possible. Her hair was teased and it looked almost as crazy as the dance moves that she was doing. Her converse were dirty and looked worn out, but Adie wore them with pride every day. Her engagement ring was shining in the light from the chandelier, and that made Sky remember that Adie wasn't only going to be a friend any more. Adie was going to be her sister-in-law.

Sky laughed at Adie, and that made her look over at the girl sitting in the fireplace. It wasnt the first time this had happened, but it was one of the funniest. All of the other times Adie was just sitting and listening to music. She usually wasn't dancing around like a maniac.

"Sorry!" Adie said laughing. She helped Sky up from the fireplace and hugged her. They had always been best friends, but this time Sky was afraid she was going to be asking too much from Adie.

Sky hugged Adie and said, "I need to talk to you." She had a very awkward face on her face and she was trying to get together what she was going to say from her head. Adie was going to get mad, and she knew it. What was there left to do? She didn't know who else to talk to about this. "Uh... alone," Sky added looking around the room.

Adie smiled and ran up the stairs into her room. Sky followed her looking around at the many different vases and figures they had in their home. She knew she would break one, being the clumsy self she is, but she ended up passing by them without a single crashing sound. That was actually pretty rare. Adie closed the door to her room and said, "Okay, what?"

Sky looked at Adie and said, "Uh... you are my best friend... and I have kept a huge secret from you for a long time." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She was so afraid of what Adie would say to her.

"You better not be Hannah Montannah. I hate that chick," Adie said with a laugh. She plopped down onto her bed and patted the seat beside of her. Her room was covered with posters and she had a stuffed hippo on her bed. Her dragon necklace that Draco had given her hung around her neck.

"This isn't a time for joking, Adie. I uh... I wasn't really going to parties in Hogsmeade when I left our common room," Sky said as she looked out the window. Adie was going to hate her now and she knew it. It wasn't fair, but Adie deserved to know.

"Where were you going?" Adie asked concerned. She was afraid everything might change with Sky's answer. Their friendship might be ruined completley.

"I-I-I have been going to Hogsmeade on dates with Neville Longbottom," Sky replied trying to sound as calm as possible. She at Adie and whispered, "I am sorry. I really am."

She said, "So what? You are acting like you killed Draco or something, no big deal. It's not like you have snogged or anything." Adie laughed and hugged Sky as tight as possible.

"Uh... no... I don't know how to put this, but we have. It's been two years, Adie," Sky said guiltilly hugging Adie back. Her best friend was going to hate her now. She was dating a bloodtraitor.

"WHAT?" Adie asked as she stood up. "OKAY I THOUGHT YOU MEANT YOU WERE ABOUT TO SAY YOU BROKE UP WITH HIM OR SOMETHING, BUT SERIOUSLY?" Adie shoped her the dark mark on her arm and then lifted Sky's sleeve to reviel hers. "DO YOU THINK WE GOT THESE TO SNOG BLOOD TRAITORS? DO YOU THINK WE GOT THESE JUST FOR FASHION PURPOSES? DO YOU THINK WE HAVE THESE JUST BECAUSE EVERYONE DOES?" She glared at Sky and her face was red with anger.

"No, I don't, I believe we got these because of pure stupidity," Sky said as she stood up. "Don't you get it? I don't feel right with... with this on my arm!" She said as she covered up her dark mark again with her sleeve. "It makes me not fit in, understand? This is why people hate Slytherins! This is why we are only friends with other Slytherins! Nobody else will be!"

"Shut up, Sky! We are honored to work for the Dark Lord," Adie said crossing her arms. Sky was acting so immature. "I didn't mean for this to hurt my family or yours, but this needs to stop now. I don't want you with... him!"

Sky glared at Adie and said, "I am not working for the Dark Lord any more. We aren't his slaves and we should be in charge of ourselves. This is why Ernie is dead." She saw tears start to come up in Adie's eyes. Adie hated anyone to mention her brother, but this time it was the only way to make Adie see.

"I'm sorry about whatever crap you are going through at home, but I want you to leave. Now," Adie said, but Sky hugged Adie trying to apologize. "I SAID LEAVE!" Adie said hugging her hippo. She cried infront of Sky, and it was the first time Sky saw her best friend cry. The guilt of mentioning Adie's brother rushed up through Sky, so she apparated to get away from it all.

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! Next chapter, well, you don't get a preview for it. Sorry, I want to make you desperate for it.


	3. The Alley

**A/N: **You might have noticed I end all of my stories in cliff hangers. Well, that's because I want my stories to keep going and going because that is what makes them fun. I will end this one... eventually. Please review and favorite. All characters belong to JKR.

Sky ended up in Knockturn Alley and with a furious look on her face, but she just wanted to be able to get her anger out. This was one of the only places she could do that and not be treated like a bad person, but that was life. People always discriminated to the muggleborns, but that doesn't stop other people discriminating against outraged purebloods. They were usually the bad guys, and it wasn't that fair. Other people could get mad and not be blamed, but if they were a pureblood, especially a Slytherin, then there was automatically a light bulb that popped up in everyone's heads. That light said that there was a death eater.

The sounds of whispers were vaguely audible to Sky's ears, and she heard her name a few times. News traveled fast if her father knew about it, and it often wasn't the most positive news that people would generally wish to hear.

Her eyes glanced over to see a couple of girls laughing rather annoyingly, but standing next to them were two wizard boys that seemed to be very distracted from the current conversation. One of the witches caught on to what the boys were looking at and she nudged the other to start looking as well.

Being very confused, Sky glanced over. She saw Neville walking through the dark alley and he had his eyes on one thing, the exit. She ran over to Neville and he jumped away. "Oh, thought you were someone else," Neville said smiling at Sky.

"No, I am just me, but who else would-," Sky began to ask before she was cut off by two wizard boys running down the alley. One of them slammed Neville into a wall while the other stood behind the other one to make sure Sky didn't join in on the fight.

"You don't DESERVE her! YOU AREN'T ONE OF US!" the boy with black hair said as he punched Neville so that his head crashed against the wall. Sky closed her eyes hoping this would be over soon and that Neville could possibly fight back.

"What are you-" Neville asked before being interrupted by another slam against the wall. The blonde boy grinned when he saw Sky starting to shake with anger. She hoped Neville would get out of there as soon as he could.

Sky heard his head being rammed against the wall one too many times, so she pushed the blonde to the ground and pointed her wand at him. He stood up and ran as far as possible. She just had one more left, and this wizard was going to be pretty hard.

The last wizard slammed Neville's head into the wall one last time, and Sky had it. She grabbed the other wizard and pushed him up against the wall. "Number one, Neville deserves me more than any other boy on the planet does. Number two, don't you dare hurt him. Number three, you need to go and crawl in your stupid little hole to die." He opened his mouth to reply, but Sky said, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!", before anything could happen.

"How did you manage that?" Neville asked Sky as he stared at the other boy. She shrugged and said, "How did you manage to be the damsel in distress?" He crossed his arms and said, "I could have won if I wanted to." Sky's only reply was a laugh and she added, "Because death sure is a reward." "Are you emo now?" "No, Neville, that was sarcasm."

Neville opened his mouth to reply, but Sky kissed him gently instead. "You okay, you got pretty beat up back there?" Sky said laughing. Neville glared at her and said, "I'm fine."

Sky said, "So what were you doing here?" as she held his hand and started walking out of the alley. Neville glanced at her and said, "You sent me an owl telling me to meet you there immediately. I thought you might have been hurt or something."

She shook her head and swore under her breath. "Dad did go through my mail, so I wouldn't doubt that he sent you that letter. I know I didn't, so it had to have been him. I am so sorry," Sky said hugging Neville once they were now safely in Diagon Alley.

"Wait, but how did those guys know I was going to be here?" Neville asked looking at Sky very puzzled. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"I think he paid them," She said as she started to stare at her feet. "I'm sorry." She frowned and looked back up at Neville. His face was still blank with confusion, but it almost always was. She smiled trying to cheer him up, but he didn't smile back.

He glanced down at her and said, "He doesn't like me… none of your friends do… so I was thinking-" He looked back up and sighed.

Sky crossed her arms and said, "Neville, where are you going with this? You aren't dumping me, are you?" She felt her eyes start to tear up and she had to hold herself back from crying with every inch of energy she had, "I just saved you back there and now all of my family and friends hate me!" She couldn't help it any more, she just had to cry. Tears started to explode from her eyes at the pace faster than the worlds most powerful waterfall. She mumbled, "You don't know what happened back at the manor." With that, she darted off through the alley, not caring who she ran into on the way.

Neville yelled, "THAT ISN'T WHERE I WAS GOING, SKY!" He ran after her and grabbed onto her arm. She spun around, and Neville hugged her. "No, I was about to say that I was thinking you could stay with one of my friends."

Sky shook her head and said, "That is asking for too much from them, I don't even know most of them."

"You know Luna and-" Neville began before Sky was staring behind his shoulder. Sky hugged Neville as tight as she could and started crying again. Neville said, "What are you doing?"

"Well, look here. Nevvie and SkyPie," Lucius said as he walked up to the two. "Let's go back to the manor and have a little chat, you two," Lucius said laughing.

Neville nodded and said, "Yes sir." He held Sky's hand and they apparated to the manor, much to Sky's disagreement.


	4. Sectumsempra

**A/N**: Sorry it took so long... I rewrote it twice. This is sucky, but hey... its here now.

They found themselves in the middle of Malfoy Manor surrounded by a bunch of former death eaters. Neville's instinct was to pull out his wand, but Sky shook her head when Neville did. He put his wand in his pocket, and then Lucius appeared next to the two.

Lucius circled around the two and started his stupid speech. "Longbottom, I see you have became… close to my daughter. Don't. See, she is crazy. Also, I don't approve of blood traitors, so you can just forget it. Forget her, because she is never leaving this house again."

Neville looked at Sky and then said, "She isn't crazy. I know she isn't." He glared at all of the death eaters in the room and said, "You obviously were afraid to let me in here without your little friends to help you protect the place." Sky glared at Neville and shook her head to signal him to stop, but he ignored her.

Grabbing his wand, Lucius pointed it at Sky and Neville. "Crucio!"

Sky fell to the ground at the same time as Neville and Sky closed her eyes as tight as she could. She held Neville's hand and he tried to gather the thoughts needed for apparation.

The death eaters started laughing at the two's misery, except for Draco. He stood there in silence, as he always had when his sister was getting hurt. He did as he always did, showed no emotion just so he wouldn't make his father mad.

Finally, Neville could think straight to apparate. He didn't care were they went, but as long as they got away from the manor it would be fine. Then, Neville accidentally let go of Sky's hand just before apparating away. She sat devastated while staring at the floor were Neville was previously.

"Idiot." "Jerk." "This is why Sky should stay away from him, he didn't even care to help her." Those were only some of the things the death eaters were muttering to each other. They slowly left one by one, and Lucius went upstairs to go to bed. Sky remained in her spot, crying her eyes out. She couldn't help it, she just had to.

Draco slowly walked down the stairs and sat beside of Sky. She glared up at him and mumbled, "What? Are you just going to make fun of me like the other jerks you hang out with?" He shook his head and hugged his sister, because she needed it.

"Draco, Neville didn't mean to apparate without me. I saw it. His hand slipped. He isn't like that. I just can't figure out why he hasn't came back yet," Sky said hugging Draco back.

He couldn't stand his sister crying, so he tried to say whatever excuses came to his head. "He might be thinking of a way to come here, but he isn't sure the death eaters or gone. He might be lost. Who knows. Dad is ranting upstairs about how you are too defiant, so you should probably pretend like I just got really mad at you, because I don't want him to do the same thing about me." Sky smiled and said, "I can try."

Sky started crying and she ran up the stairs as fast as possible into her room and slammed the door behind her. Draco whispered, "Wow, that was actually pretty good." He walked up the stairs into his room and then opened the door that joined his and Sky's rooms.

He smiled and whispered to her, "That was awesome." She smiled back and hugged him as tight as she possibly could. Draco thought his sister was pretty crazy for dating Longbottom, but he also thought she was very brave for admitting it.

"Is he coming back?" Sky asked Draco getting teary eyed. Draco shrugged and hugged her to get her to stop looking so upset. He knew he was mean to her as a kid, and he needed to pay her back. He had to help his sister in some sort of way, he just didn't know quite how yet.

Lucius stood at the doorway with a smirk plastered across his face. "Oh, he isn't coming back. He is too scared of us, Sky. Remember, we are Malfoys. People fear us, because we have power," He said gritting his teeth at Sky. He glared at Draco, but didn't say anything to him.

Sky pulled out her oak wand and pointed it at Lucius, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" He didn't move, he only laughed at the fact that she thought that she could possibly hurt him. It was impossible. He had years of experience and she only had seventeen.

"What can you do to-" "CRUCIO!" Sky yelled at her father while pointing her wand at him. He of course was able to block the spell and he pointed his stupid daughter.

Spells were cast, but each of them was blocked. Sky finally got to Lucius by screaming, "SECTUMSEMPRA!"


	5. St Mungos

Sky sat in St Mungos staring at the floor. Her mother hadn't spoken to her and neither had Draco. She actually wished they were yelling at her, but they weren't making any sound.

"I hope you are happy," Narcissa said crossing her arms and breaking the out strung silence. Her blonde hair was up perfectly, as always. Her snooty face even was almost perfect looking, just like one you would see on a doll.

Sky looked up at her mother and said softly, "I am sorry. I didn't think."

"Do you ever? Your father has been here for a week because of it," Mrs. Malfoy stated with a snarl. Her son sat beside of her with the same glare. It was probably the normal 'pretending' he did. At least that's what he called it, but it seemed so real. She never knew when he was truly mad at her or pleasing the parents.

Neville walked through the hospital. He had just finished visiting their parents for his father's birthday. His eyes trailed over to Sky and the Malfoys, and he tried to ignore it. It was hard, but he had to change or Sky was going to get hurt. He continued out the door, but Sky caught a glance of him before he made it completely out.

"I am going to go get some fresh air for a bit. The smell of the hospital is making my nose stuffy," she lied before standing up and grabbing her purse. Once she had her jacket as well, she darted out the door to make sure that Neville hadn't already left.

"What?" Neville asked to Sky as he turned around to glare at her. He was doing the same as her family, they were all turning away from her. She hadn't been spoken to in a week unless it was harsh words that came to their minds, and so she broke down after he also added to the problem.

She yelled as loud as she possibly could to Neville, "Why are you changing? You used to be different! You used to like me! You used to not be like this! You haven't spoken to me in a week!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. "Nobody has, Neville. I hate it."

He looked at her and apologized, "I am doing it to protect you. Sorry, but I have to. Otherwise your family will hurt you."

She shook her head and almost cried, "No. That doesn't help, it does the opposite." She hugged Neville as tight as she could and whispered, "I missed you so much. I don't want you to leave forever."

Neville smiled and hugged Sky as tight as he possibly could. "I am so sorry, I just needed a break. Your family kills me," He said smiling.

"Me too," Sky laughed, "Literally." She hugged Neville back and he smiled down at her. She looked up at him and said, "I have to go back inside. My mum is probably-"

"Just to be told you are a failure and that you did wrong? You know that, you don't need to be told again. Don't go back there just to be yelled at again," Neville said shaking his head at Sky.

"Okay, I will just stand out here in the cold with you as we talk about how horrible my family is! Yes, that works," Sky said sarcastically to Neville with one of those commercial smiles. She nodded excitedly and exaggerated about how much 'fun' it was outside.

"No, you can come with me," Neville said smiling to her. He held her hand and pulled her over to the car. Sky shook her head, but much to her disagreement, she was almost shoved into the car with Neville and his grandmother.

"Gran, this is Sky," Neville said gesturing to Sky. Mrs. Longbottom smiled a very fake looking smile and shook her hand. Her lipstick was plastered on and her green vulture hat was slightly scary. Sky knew, this was not going to be a fun stay, but she tried to pretend like it would.


	6. Pillow Fights?

The entire ride was boring. The rain crashed onto the car window and the radio was off. Nobody was speaking, which made the ride even duller. Neville held Sky's hand the entire way home, causing Mrs. Longbottom to glare back at them every time they approached a stop sign.

Finally, they were at the Longbottom house and Mrs. Longbottom opened the door to the place. It wasn't anywhere as large as the manor, but it wasn't small either. A house elf appeared at the doorway and held open the large white door as the three entered.

"Fink, go get me a cup of coffee," Augusta said to the house elf before putting her green coat on the golden coat rack. The house elf nodded and puffed away through thin air.

There was a very strong scent of roses that blocked out the smell of anything else in the home. Paintings of flowers were strung in gold or wooden frames plastered the walls. The red carpet went up the long stairs that were centered in the center of the room. It made the house look like Mary Sue had puked all over the place, but Sky didn't mind it.

Augusta called for another house elf named Dorek. The house elf appeared in front of her and Augusta Longbottom said, "Go show Ms. Malfoy to her room." Dorek nodded and took Sky's hand, guiding her up the staircase.

"What were you thinking?" Augusta asked Neville, hitting him over the head with a book. "She is a Malfoy," she said with pure disgust. Neville shrugged and she continued, "I doubt you ever to think. You don't. She almost killed her father, imagine what she could do to you."

Neville shook his head and said in disagreement, "She will not hurt either of us, she is a nice girl. Her father tried to hurt her, so it was more self defense. Calm down." He knew Sky could hear them, because he always heard his grandmother talking through the vents about him when he was a child. "Shut up and don't criticize her," he added before turning to leave.

She hit him over the head with a book again and said, "I will not be spoken to in that tone. Look at what she has done to you."

"Too bad," Neville said before making a quick escape up to his room. He slammed the door behind him and sat down on his bed, going through all of the thoughts in his head. He knew Sky was going to have a horrible time, but he didn't want it to seem bad, even compared to the manor.

Dorek was talking to Sky and telling her where everything was. "If you need anything else, just call for Dorek," and then he left. He was very welcoming, unlike Neville's grandmother.

She put the dress back into the closet and sat down on the bed in boredom. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling, only to see a moth circling the light with curiosity. She sighed, because it was the only partially interesting thing in the room.

Neville knocked on the door, and Sky jumped up to answer it. Sky opened it happily and said, "Yes?" She smiled up at him, and he smiled back down at her.

"Well, I was just checking to see if you were okay," Neville said looking behind Sky, through the guestroom.

She shook her said and said, "No, you were bored." He nodded and she continued, "Well, I am too. I don't see how I can help you."

Neville laughed and said, "I don't know either… there is never anything to do here, but read." He shook his head, "I have already read most of the books hear at least twice."

Sky said, "Those are plant books, and I like divination." She sat down on her bed and shook her head, "You should know this."

He looked at her and said, "You should know I stink at divination, so don't say that subjects name in my presence." She grabbed her pillow and playfully beat him up with it while laughing. He laughed to and tried to keep her from hitting his face.

"Divination! Divination! Divination!" Sky said while she hit Neville with the deep purple pillow. They were both laughing so hard that Mrs. Longbottom walked up the stairs and was standing in the doorway. Neither of them noticed, and they kept doing their little game.

When she cleared her throat, the two stopped goofing off and laughing. "Could you two try to be a little louder?" Augusta asked sarcastically.

"HOW IS THIS?" Neville yelled, causing Sky to laugh hysterically just as she was previously. Augusta stuck her nose in the air and left, and then both of them laughed even harder.

"Wow," was all Sky could say before hugging Neville. He hugged her back and smiled. Maybe her stay there would be more fun than they thought, because they had already succeeded at laughing like drunk idiots. What could be better?


	7. Worst Nightmare

An hour passed, and it started to get late, so Neville returned to his room. Sky decided to go to sleep, so she laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. She was finally relaxed after one of the most hectic weeks of her life.

Sky was 15 at the time, and she was semi-happy. Actually, that was a lie. She wasn't happy at all, but she pretended. It actually went really well, usually. Her black dress fell down just below her knees and the sleeves covered up her wrists. She smiled up to her older brother as they walked through the alley.

He smiled back down at her, as the four strolled through Diagon Alley. They all turned into Flourish and Blotts and Lucius looked down at Sky. "Go find your books, take Draco with you," and he turned around to look at books that would be in the restricted section at Hogwarts.

Draco walked with Sky along the long shelves of books and he looked over his shoulder and saw Hermione. "That foul mudblood," he mumbled under his breath, so Sky could hear, but so she was the only one. She looked back up at her brother with a confused look on her face.

"Why are you so mean to them?" she asked as she picked up one of her required books off of the shelf. He looked down at her and shrugged, before sweeping off away from her to tease his fellow classmates.

Shaking her head, she continued to collect all of the books that were required for her classes. Lucius saw Draco, and he joined him in the taunting. That's when Sky thought she could make a quick slip away to Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

Pulling up her hood and placing her books back on their proper shelves, she darted out the door as fast as possible. Then, she ran down the alley into the candy store. She only stopped for a second to read the "U-No-Poo" signs and to laugh. Then, she walked into the bright orange doors.

A boy accidentally backed into her, and she stumbled into a basket filled with pygmy puffs. "Oh Merlin!" she yelled as she tried to help herself up. She glared at the boy and hit him over the head. "Watch where you are going," she said as she turned to go to a different section.

"Sorry," he said, slightly following her just to apologize. She rolled her eyes and kept walking until he said, "I really am."

She glared at him and said proudly, "Everyone has a place, and yours obviously isn't anywhere near mine." She pointed her nose in the air and started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm to stop her again.

Looking at her angry, "Listen, I might not be absolutely wonderful, but you could at least except an apology every once in a while." He glared at her and it made her feel slightly uneasy, "Anyways, I wouldn't want to be near your 'place'. It's probably at the bottom of a snake pit." With that, he turned and walks away. Sky stood in awe at the fact that he had actually spoke to her in such a manor.

Sky looked confused and started stuttering, "YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! NO! THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!"

She was woken up by Neville shaking her. "Sky, you okay?" he asked as she slowly opened her eyes. He looked down at her concerned. His hear was much messier than usual and he looked very nervous.

"Fine," she said sitting up on her knees so that the silky blankets of the guest bedroom were pooling around her, causing her to look slightly like a mermaid. Her neon pink pajama top was slightly wrinkled, but she didn't mind. She knew she had to look a lot worse than she could see.

"Okay, you just were screaming, so I came in here to check if everything was okay," he said trying to sound as normal as possible. He turned around to leave to go back to his room, but she stopped him.

Glancing up at him she smiled, "Nevvi, I love you." He could tell she really meant it, because of the way she was smiling up at him.

He had never been told 'I love you' by anyone outside of his family before, and he knew that they really did absolutely feel that way. He said awkwardly trying to figure out the right words to say, "Um… yeah… okay…" He then made a quick escape to his room after noticing what he had just said, only slightly avoiding the wrath of Sky.

She started to cry, and she apparated to the only place she knew would understand. She apparated to her blonde, blue eyed, brother. Draco Malfoy was her only hope.


	8. Brothers, Memories, and Perfection

Update/ I understand I haven't updated in a while, but I felt the need to. There are only a few chapters left in this fanfic, so I hope you like it. I know this fan fiction isn't the best, but I have tried. The ones I publish later will be better, I promise. Here I go. [THIS IS NOT THE END! I PROMISE!]

"D-d-draco," Sky said sobbing and hugging him as tight as possible. The very confused Draco hugged his sister as his shirt was getting completely soaked with her tears. She had her face buried between his shoulders and his neck and her sobbing was causing her to shake. Some of her sobs were interrupted by sharply cut breaths or small moans of depression.

The still confused Draco looked at her and said, "What happened?" Draco's face had confusion plastered all over it, but he was very thankful Sky didn't see. She might think he just didn't care or that he just wouldn't understand.

Sky mumbled so that it was barely audible to Draco, "He doesn't love me." She shook her head and gripped the back of his shirt so tightly that her knuckles started to turn white. She pulled on his shirt to let out her anger, and as she did so she let out a very high pitched scream that was interrupted by the loud crying.

"Who? Neville? Dad? Who?" Draco asked still very confused. The answer was obvious, but he only realized this after he had asked and Sky had started screaming Neville's name at the top of her lungs. "Sorry," he said hugging her. "What exactly happened?"

"He-He-He came in to check on me because-" she interrupted herself with a quick breath between her sobbing, "I was t-t-talking in my sleep. I told him thanks and that I loved him-", interrupting herself again with the need to breathe, "He said 'Yeah um okay' and left!" She hugged Draco as tight as possible and started sobbing loudly again. She hated Neville now, especially after all she had sacrificed. He was just being a jerk.

Draco hugged Sky and said, as matter how much he knew he was going to regret it, "Neville loves you, he just… he probably just freaked out a little bit that you told him so randomly." He felt a not twisting in his stomach, because he hated Neville and he always has. Knowing he had to comfort his sister, he choked out, "Neville also probably just got nervous… and he has a different way of showing people he loves them." He smiled falsely, trying to make it seem like he was being honest when he said, "You and Neville are made for each other."

Smiling and nodding, Sky stopped crying. Her eyes trailed up to Draco and she whispered, "Thank you." She said before messing up Draco's hair, "I need to go get some old things before I leave again. You are the best brother ever, love you. But you know, the brother way." She closed the door behind her and went to her room.

Collecting all of her clothes, books, and anything else she needed, she put them all into a suitcase. She looked around her room, but the thing she looked at most was the mirror. She remembered, and noticed, she wasn't the same little girl any more. Her life was about to change, and she had to except it.

She remembered her father looking down at her one day when she was four. She had a smile on her face and he glared at her and said sternly, "No smiling, only smirking." Sky was never what they expected of her, but she liked who she was and she planned to stay that way. She remembered spending hours later that week in front of the mirror practicing a smirk. She just thought to try it again, but she failed, just like when she was younger. Only evil people could truly smirk. Only smart people could pretend.

Laughing, she remembered more about her childhood. She remembered being six and pushing Draco into one of the ponds at the gardens. He was only seven and he believed that there were sharks in the pond, but she showed him otherwise by pushing him in when he was wearing his favorite dress robes. That lead to having "langlock" on her for two hours while they lectured her.

Then, she remembered every other bit of her childhood. Her blonde hair used to be so much longer and curly, but now it was pink and straight. She also had cut it to her shoulders instead of the middle of the back. Not to mention that she also was much taller. She had changed so much, some for the good and some for the worse.

She apparated back to Neville's house and he was sitting in the library staring blankly into the fireplace. She sat down beside him and hugged him tightly. He didn't move. He just sat there. "Okay…" Sky said leaning back in the couch.

Neville sat there for a few minutes and he said, "I understand that Scissors can beat Paper, and I get how Rock can beat Scissors, but there's no way Paper can beat Rock. Is Paper supposed to magically wrap around Rock leaving it immobile? If so, why can't paper do this to scissors? Screw scissors, why can't paper do this to people? Why aren't sheets of college ruled notebook paper constantly suffocating students as they attempt to take notes in class? I'll tell you why, because paper can't beat anybody, a rock would tear that crap up in two seconds. When I play rock/ paper/ scissors, I always choose rock. Then when somebody claims to have beaten me with their paper I can punch them in the face with my ready made fist and say, 'oh, I'm sorry, I thought paper would protect you!'"

"What?" Sky said looking at Neville very confused. She rolled her eyes and said, "I don't care. I would love you even if you were crazy." She hugged him and he hugged her back.

He looked at her with a smile and said, "I love you too." He wrapped his arm around her, causing her to blush. They both smiled at each other and then, before they knew it they were hugging and cuddling. The occasional kiss was shared, but they didn't want to spoil the moment. They were both very happy and it was simply wonderful. The fire flickered shadows onto their faces and onto the walls, and the crackling noises were like tiny firecrackers in a box.

To break the silence, Sky said, "You are perfect, No matter what anyone says." He smiled and said that she was too. Then, they resumed their moment of perfection. It was magnificent and definitely worth it all.


	9. The Ring

+Four Months Later+

Sky and Neville ran through the Hogsmeade Village. Sky had a smile on her face and so did Neville, and they were perfectly happy. His fingers were laced with hers and their date was perfect, but no where near being finished.

Neville held her hand and attempted to pull her into the Hogshead. "No, that place is disgusting," Sky protested trying to pull away from Neville's tight grip on her hand. He shook his head and they continued into the pub.

"I don't want to be here!" she said looking around at the filthy pub. It was almost as disgusting as a public toilet seat, and that was pretty hard to amount to. She stomped her foot to protest, but Neville continued to pull her into the Hogshead. He laughed and sat her down at a table.

"You will like it, trust me," he said as he ordered a pumpkin juice for himself. She insisted on getting herself a fire whiskey, even after he had warned her several times. She wanted to try it, or dye trying to convince him to let her try it.

The Waiter brought them their drinks, and Sky gulped down the fire whiskey without thinking. "Uh… Sky…" She sat there in silence for a minute, but then she started laughing hysterically.

"You know what? My friend Flolicia from China would love to meet you," she said just before slamming her cup on the table.

He shook his head and said, "I didn't know you had a friend named Flolicia from China." He knew this was an affect of the fire whiskey she had, but he knew he might enjoy the random things she started talking about.

She nodded and said, "Oh yeah, she is the best. We went to a tea party together once when I was four. She had lots of dolls. I think she might be related to Barbie." She drank more of her fire whiskey and laughed more. Neville sat, laughing just like her.

Many hours past, and Sky finally calmed down. Neville smiled at Sky and said, "There is just one more place that I want to take you. I was thinking the Muggle Fair would be nice."

Sky tilted her head to the side and said, "Muggle Fair? Sounds painful… is it a torture device?" Neville started laughing again and shook his head.

"No, but it is fun!" He grabbed her hand and they apparated to the center of a fairground. The smell of candy and sweets were in the air. All of the rides seemed like so much fun, but then again a few seemed slightly disturbing.

She smiled at him and said, "What's that?" Pointing at the Ferris Wheel and holding his hand. "I want to go on that."

Neville smiled and said, "Good, because that is where I want to go too." He tried to hide the fact that he was nervous once they approached the ride. They both sat down and as the seat started to raise, so did Neville's nervousness.

"Sky Malfoy, I don't like your name," Neville said without thinking. He shook his head and said, "What I mean is, I hate you being a Malfoy. I know I am not some rich Slytherin pureblood that your parents would love me to be, but I try to be good enough. I know I don't have much to offer, I mean, I only have eight gallions in my pocket and I am not the best wizard in the world. I just want to be with you forever, because you are absolutely perfect to me." She knew where he was getting and she saw him digging in his pocket, so she automatically freaked out. She waited until he finished, before she exploded. "I love you, and I wanted to ask you, will you marry me?" He pulled out the box and flipped it open. It was beautiful, but simple at the same time. It was the greatest ring she had ever seen.

"DUH!" Sky yelled as she flung her arms around him. She hugged him as tight as possible and yelled, "YES YES YES YES YES!"

He accidentally bumped his hand up against the wall of the seat and dropped the ring down. He shook his head, "Oh no, how can this happen?"

"What? Wait, so you don't want to marry me?" She asked confused, until she saw the ring was gone. "WHERE IS THE RING!"

"I DON'T KNOW STOP YELLING AT ME!" He yelled back at her angry.

"HOW CAN YOU LOOSE THE RING, YOU IDIOT!" she yelled as she smacked him gently across the head.

"Okay ow! We will get a new one if we don't find this one, okay? I am really sorry," he said hugging her. She calmed down and hugged him back. "I love you," he said with a smile.

"I love you too," she replied as they both got off to look for the ring box.

It started to sunset and they still hadn't found a ring, they only found a muggle quarter, a child's shoe, and a bunch of garbage.

Neville smiled and took the quarter over to a vending machine. "What are you doing?" Sky asked before Neville had already got her a cheap plastic ring.

"Here you go," he said with a smile. "Just for a temporary one, I can get you a fancier one after I get the money."

She shook her head and put the ring on her ring finger. "It's perfect. I like simple things, and I don't need any more. Fancy is getting boring."

She pressed her lips up against his and he responded to the kiss. His hands wrapped around her waist and hers tangled into his hair. They were pulling each other closer, suddenly feeling the desire to. He was fantastic and all she ever wanted. She was perfect and just what he needed. They really were made for each other, and it was magic.

A/N: There will be two more chapters. I hope you like 'em!


	10. No Longer A Little Girl

Sky went back to the manor a week later to share them the good news about her getting married to Neville. It would be perfect, and she knew that. Her telling them would be the opposite, and she knew that too.

Knocking at the door, she waited on their house elf to answer, but to her surprise, it was Lucius, her father. She looked up at him and said, "Hello." He smirked down at her and let her into the house.

Lucius sat down on a green couch next to Narcissa and he looked at her, but more strictly at the plastic flower ring on her finger. "That is?" he asked pointing to the ring.

"My engagement ring to Neville Longbottom," she said with a smile. Narcissa smiled back gently, but more at the fact that she was getting married than the person she was getting married to. Sky nodded excitedly to her mother, but Lucius cleared his throat to stop the two from fangirling.

He glared at Sky and said, "How fascinating, especially the fact that you have that cheap piece of junk on your finger instead of a real ring." He snarled at her ring finger again, because it was so cheap and not anything that a Malfoy should be seen in.

It was getting old, so Sky finally broke down and told Lucius what her views were. "I like it, and I think it is perfect. I am tired of your stupid visions of what's good and what's bad, because they are twisted. As far as I can see, they aren't even close to being true. You are foul and I hate every inch of you, but I still expect you to be at my wedding or at least an apology."

She should have known she wouldn't get any when he smirked at her. "How about both?" he said teasingly. Narcissa still sat there, like always. She had to be a 'lady'. "Don't speak to me like that," Lucius added with a glare directed back at Sky's ring.

"I will talk to you however I want. I am not going to let you treat me like this any more. I am sorry, you lost a very fun life you could have spent with me. I don't care any more, your loss," Sky said before pulling her wand out to Lucius. "Oh, by the way, I went to a muggle fair… and I loved it!" She slammed the door behind her and left to go back to her new home.

"Did she just-" Lucius began, and Narcissa nodded. "I can't believe it. What's wrong with her?" Lucius asked shaking his head and staring out the window. His daughter was making her way down the cobblestone pathway up to the black iron gate up at the front.

She wasn't going to turn around, ever. Her parents were history, and she was perfectly okay with that. She had moved on to better things and she was no longer that clueless child. They were stupid and blinded by their parents, but she avoided it. They were horrible to her, and that made her see what was right.

"Sky is still a little girl, so she might be rushing into this because she is excited," Narcissa said rubbing her husband's back, attempting to calm him down. He shook his head and kicked a nearby bookshelf.

"NO! SHE ISN'T A LITTLE GIRL! SHE IS AN ADULT IN THE WIZARDING WORLD NOW, SO SHE CAN DO WHATEVER SHE PLEASES! SHE KNOWS WHAT SHE IS DOING!" Lucius yelled, pushing a few books off of the bookshelf in anger.

Lucius was scaring Narcissa, and she thought she better leave the room. He might accidentally hurt her, so she scurried out.

Sky had apparated home and she was hugging Neville as tight as possible. "I know my parents hate me now, but you are worth it all," Sky said as the two sat together and cuddled. It was perfect.

A/N: There is one more chapter! It will be the epilogue, and it is awesome sauce.


	11. Epilogue

[four months later]

Sky sat in the room, preparing for her wedding. Neither of her parents were there, but to be honest, she didn't want them to be. She didn't expect them to come either, but she was happy that her brother and her new sister in law showed up.

Adie walked up and said, "Need any help with your hair?" When Sky shook her head, Adie decided to apologize for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Draco told me about all you went through, and you aren't selfish. Neville is a nice guy, and you are really lucky. I am really sorry," she said putting on eyeliner.

"It's all right," Sky said happily. She put the peacock feather pen into her hair and smiled even more. She was so excited, but at the same time very nervous. Her eyes stared at herself in the mirror, and her mind went completely blank of what they were doing.

Luna looked at Sky confused and she said, "Are the wratspurts flocking your head again? They seem to do that often." She put on her spectrespecs and nodded, "Yes, they are there." Swatting at them annoyed, Luna laughed a little.

"Thanks," Sky said to Luna before smiling up at her. "If it wasn't for you, I would still think I was ADD." She laughed and stared back into the mirror. It was the stress, not the wratspurts. She didn't want to disappoint Luna though.

Draco walked up and knocked on the door. Sky stood to answer the door, and Draco looked at here. "You look great. Be ready in about two minutes, kay?"

Nodding, Sky walked over to the mirror to put on more makeup. She held her blue roses and sighed. Why was she so nervous? Hermione walked over to her and fixed her bow on the back of her dress, "I'm sorry, it was crooked."

She smiled and hugged Hermione. "Thank you," she said before pulling away to put on some lipstick. It was crazy, how nervous this made her. Then, it was time. Draco walked up the stairs and said, "Okay, Sky, since dad isn't here I am supposed to walk you down the aisle."

Nodding, Sky took Draco's arm and started shaking. Draco looked down at her and said, "You okay?" She nodded and looked down at the plastic purple ring on her finger that would soon be replaced with a fancy wedding ring.

She looked up at Draco and nodded. "I am just a bit scared," Sky said before looking around the hallway. They finally made it to where she was supposed to walk with Draco. That meant in front of everyone that was there, including Neville.

"You ready?" Draco asked before opening the doors. Sky took a deep breath and nodded, and then, the doors opened. Draco started walking, but Sky's feet were walking without her telling them to. She wished they would just stop, but nothing was working.

At the wedding reception, everything was perfect. Neville and Sky sat down at their table and smiled. Everything was perfect, and all of Sky's nerves vanished.

"Now I know I can say that I love you and you won't say 'yeah… umm… okay…' again," Sky said with a smile on her face. Neville laughed and kissed Sky. She blushed, like she always did when he did something even slightly romantic.

"Well, I do love you," Neville said smiling at Sky.

"Well you better! You did marry me!" Sky said laughing. Their lives were perfect now, and it was worth it all.


End file.
